Poke Ranger Academy
by pokegrl123
Summary: The pokemon cast ALL ones are going to an academy.10 girls and boys have powers. Pokeshipping,Contestshipping,Ikarishipping,Oldriva lshipping,Questshipping,and many more!What will happen?Read this story to find out! Adventures! Read!I am bad at summaries! Probably never gonna finish. :(
1. Chapter 1

_Poke Ranger Academy_

**Hi! I am pokegrl123. Before I start the dialogue, I want to say this is my first story. I do not own pokemon, but I own a girl named Avery and Molly (Except I changed Molly from Pokemon 3: Spell of the Unown, a little bit). I'll describe Avery later in the story. Avery is mostly based on me. The shippings are pokeshipping, contestshipping, ikarishipping, oldrivalshipping, Lyra**&**Khoury, questshipping, and the shippings I made up, brilliantshipping (Avery & Richie), smartshipping (Molly & Max), parentshipping (Solidad & Reggie) and gameshipping (Yellow and Lucas).**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Rough Start…Maybe not, never mind

Me: Yes! My first story!

Paul: Weirdo…

Me: When did YOU come in here?

Paul: Just now.

Avery: Misty! I need your mallet. Can I borrow it?

Misty: Sure.*Gave Avery the mallet*

*Avery hit Paul* SMACK!

Paul: Owwwwwwwww! That hurts even more than Misty's hit!

Avery:*Smirk* I am more tomboyish than Misty.

Ash and Misty: Pokegrl123 does not own pokemon.

Me: Ash! Get out! On with the story!

* * *

(Regular POV)

Avery woke to the sound of music, chirping, and random noises. "They must be awake" thought Avery. She got ready for the first day of ranger school.

Downstairs all of her friends were all ready eating breakfast. Avery wore a black t-shirt with a blue stripe across, capris, a blue ribbon as a belt, her purple glasses (she is nearsighted), an orange/blue cap, blue tennis shoes, and her red sling bag.

"Hey, sleepyhead," mocked Misty.

"Like if. I usually wake up WAYYY earlier than you. I am just tired," mumbled Avery.

"Hurry up and eat your breakfast," cried Dawn.

Avery quickly ate her breakfast and noticed her friend's clothes.

Leaf is wearing a blue puffed sleeved shirt with a green stripe, a green skirt, black leggings, blue slip on shoes, a blue cap with May's signature sign, and her red over the shoulder bag. May is wearing a red bandana with a purple half pokeball on the front with a magenta heart in the middle, a lavender t-shirt, a purple pleated skirt, purple slip on shoes, gloves, a gold bangle, and her yellow waist bag. Misty is wearing a red tunic with a blue sash, fingerless gloves, capris, yellow shoes, and a yellow pack. Dawn is wearing her regular hat, a detailed mini dress, black leggings, sky blue platform boots, and her yellow backpack. Solidad wore a green spaghetti-strap tunic covered by an orange vest, capris, green platform sandals, and a yellow duffle bag. Molly wore a red drape, blue tank-top, yellow skirt, a blue rolling backpack, and black high heeled boots. Lyra wore her regular outfit. Marina wore her regular outfit. And Yellow wore the same clothes without her hat.

"Why are you staring?" asked Solidad.

"Because this is ranger school not a regular school. Can all of you go change, but Yellow, Misty, Solidad, and Lyra?" asked Avery.

"Fine," Replied Leaf. Moments later...

"Much better," replied Misty.

* * *

(Misty POV)

At school, Avery, Solidad, Yellow, Lyra, and I were in the top ranger class. The rest was in the second rank ranger class. We walked to our classroom and saw 5 boys playing. Immediately, Avery ran toward the boys and became friends.

"Strange," I thought, "Avery and the raven haired boy looks awfully like brother and sister." She saw the group coming closer and Avery a started to introduce us.

"Hi! My name is Ash Ketchum." said the raven haired boy.

"Pika! Pikachu!" cried the little yellow pokemon on Ash's shoulder.

"Aww! What a cutie!" cried Misty, rubbing Pikachu's cheek.

"Chaa!" purred Pikachu. Ash smiled.

"Azu! Azurill!" answered Azurill.

"Nice pokemon…Azurill right?" asked Ash.

"Right!" I replied.

The group happily talked until the bell rang.

"Good morning class. I am Miss Twilight ," said the teacher.

"So far, so good," I thought.

* * *

(May POV)

"This isn't a great start," I thought. I was in the middle of class when 5 disgusting and annoying boys started to tease Dawn, Molly, Marina, Leaf , and me.

"Paul Taylor, Max Maple, Jimmy Silver, Gary Oak, and Drew Hayden, report to the office immediately!" said Mrs. Smiths.

"I knew it!" I thought, "Horrible start."

* * *

**That's it. Kind of lame, but I promise to update soon! :) :) :D :P  
**

Paul: Like if.

Me: Shut up.


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi! I am back with the new chapter! This chapter is called: Hey! What in the world? I dedicate this chapter to Animefreak8810 and Animelover1739, the people who reviewed this story. Even though I thought the story's first chapter was lame (even if it's my story). Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hey! What in the world?

May: What is this story about?

Me: You'll find out.

May: Meanie…

Ash: You're not the author, May.

Me: Thank you Ash.

Dawn and Drew: Pokegrl123 does not own pokemon.

Me: Thanks… DREW!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

* * *

(Drew POV)

"Why did we do that Paul!" I cried.

"Because, I was bored, Hayden," replied Paul.

"Guys, the principal is over there," panicked Max.

The principal beckoned us over and sooner or later, we're in the office.

"Drat! I'll kill you Paul Taylor! Even if you are my best friend," I thought.

* * *

(Regular POV)

At break, the two girl groups met and talked about their second class.

"I'm in trainer class!" Avery, Misty, Yellow, Leaf, Lyra, and Marina cried in unison.

"Aww. That means Dawn, Solidad, Molly, and I are in coordinator class," said May.

"There are the girls," said Gary.

"Hey! You brat …," cried was so mad she used her leaf powers and cut Gary. Luckily know one saw. Gary was now mad,and took Leaf 's scarf. To everyone's surprised, they saw the same people in their ranger class.

"YOU!" everyone shouted. So the rest of the break, they ended up chasing each other like little kids. The principal saw and she beckoned them in. She had a quest for them.

* * *

**That's it. Sorry for the suspension. I need some ideas. I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated 'cuz my dad…Hello again! This chappie is called: Quest Maniac. Lame chapter title, but it will do… if you kindly please, I really need some ideas, enjoy! Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW IT!**

**

* * *

**Me: Hi!

Dawn: Are we going to be verbally ripping our heads off?

Me: Yeah…

Ash, Gary, and the rest of the boys(8 of them): WHAT THE HECK?

Me and the girls: Do you dummies even get it?

*Shakes their heads no*

Lyra: Dummies.

Richie: Pokegrl123 does not own pokemon.

Me: On with the story!*sweat drop*

* * *

(Normal POV)

In the office, Mrs. Morrison, the principal, talked to them about the school rules and the quest.

"I am Mrs. Morrison, and here's the copy of the school rules. About the quest, I want you all, and I mean ALL of you to get along and protect this tiara," Mrs. Morrison said pulling out a beautiful silver tiara. The girls gushed, but Avery sat there looking bored (That's me!). So did the boys, especially Jimmy.

"Why do we have to protect a _tiara_?" Jimmy asked in disgust.

"Because, someone stole the ten gems on the tiara. I know the ten gems are in this academy. Besides, without the tiara's powers, we could not teach, protect us and the school, and most importantly, the person with the gems, will… rule all over the world. This is the only one left. It was found in Paradiso(I got it from Kilala Princess :D). So in order to protect it, you must get along and you your powers," said Mrs. Morrison. Avery perked up.

"What powers?" questioned Avery. Mrs. Morrison chuckled.

"I thought you asked. You will pick any type of powers and drink this pill. Electric, Fire, Aerial, Ground, etc.," she said. They sure looked happy and interested. Gary chose ghost, Drew took fighting, Ash obviously chose electric, Paul chose poison, Reggie chose psychic, Max chose normal, Khoury took bug, Jimmy chose steel, Lucas took rock, Leaf totally took leaf, May slowly chose aerial (flying), Misty automatically chose water, Dawn took ice, Solidad took ground, Molly quickly took fire, Lyra took dragon, Marina took dark, and Yellow took electric. Avery and Richie stood there still thinking.

"You two hurry up!" cried Molly. And then…

"Do you have a transforming/all type pill?" Avery and Richie cried in unison.

"You two were the first to ask. Why yes," said Mrs. Morrison. The others looked at them jealously.

"Yesss!" the two cheered.

"Oh and the ten gems are a topaz of friendship, a white crystal of truth, a emerald of trust, a aquamarine of strength, a ruby of courage, a opal of love, a rose quartz of a helping-hand, amethyst of kindness, a garnet of cleverness, and the final one is a diamond of believing. Avery, I want you to be in charge of the tiara. Good luck!"

* * *

After school, the gang went to the boys' mansion. The girls got a tour. Dawn saw a familiar cerulean blue, red, and orange balcony where Ash and Richie's room is.

"Misty! Avery! Is that your room?" Dawn asked.

"Oh my gosh! It is! We're neighbors!" cried Misty. The girls lived and shared a mansion just like the boys. In the living room, the gang thought how to find the seven gems.

"I think we have to find the gems in order," said May.

"Duh. That what we're supposed to do, dummy," said Drew.

"What did you say, Mr. Know-it-all!" shrieked May. 'Cause that boy is getting into her nerves.

"I said…" started Drew.

"Who cares what you say!" cried May.

"You are the one asking what I said before!" snapped Drew. And those two kept fighting like that. So, the rest of the gang moved to a different room, and there…

"I don't care, stupid!" shouted Paul.

"Well I don't either!" shrieked Dawn. And then Yellow and Lucas, Leaf and Gary, Jimmy and Marina, Max and Molly, Solidad and Reggie, and Lyra and Khoury all started to fight.

"DUMMY!"

"Weirdo!"

"Why the hell, are you here?"

"Hello! We are suppose to get along!"

"GIRLS!" shouted May, "WE'RE GOING HOME!"

"WELL, I'M GLAD YOU'RE LEAVING!" shouted Drew. And that is that.

* * *

(At the girls' mansion)

The girls were thinking why they didn't get along.

* * *

**That's it. That is one of the best chapters I've wrote. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi peoples! Sorry I haven't wrote in a while… (IT'S MY DAD!OKAY?) Plus I have started Saturday school…Bleh! :( So any way, this chapter is called: Gem #1, Topaz of Friendship. Enjoy and you people better review because if u want me to get on with the story…U better review! If you r reading this story, and like it, PLEASE REVIEW! (I have gotten crazy!)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Gem # 1, Topaz of Friendship

Me: Hi!

Paul: I hate this stupid story.

Dawn: How can you say such things!

Gary & Drew: Yeah man. This isn't your story… is it?

Paul: Just shut up.

Drew: What!

Paul: I said shut up!

Drew: Man, I will kill you!

Me: Guys, break it up!

Leaf: Pokegrl123 doesn't own pokemon. On with the story!

Me: O… Hey! That was my line!

Leaf: *Stuck out her tongue* Bleh!

Dawn: *sweat drop* (mutters) Oh great.

* * *

(Normal POV) (girls' mansion)

"Uhh… Misty," whispered Avery, "I was think…"

"Leave me alone!" cried Misty. Avery was shocked. Her best friend out of the whole group, just yelled at her.

Hurt, she went to her bedroom. There, she pulled out a book to read. It was The Red Pyramid by Rick Riordan and plopped on the bed to read. Soon, there was a knock at the balcony door. She peeked out and saw Richie and Ash standing there. The two boys burst in the room.

"Misty!" cried Avery, "Come up here!" Misty came up slow as a Slowpoke (the pokemon). Seeing Ash there, she turned away. The four talked and apologized.

(Avery POV) ~next day~

"AHH!" I screamed. Oh no! I'm late for school! I thought. I sped through my regular morning routine and hopped on my skateboard.

In the office, I sulked as Mrs. Morrison saw my face.

"Don't like being late, right?" she asked.

"Right," I mumbled.

"Well I'll let you pass today," she said, "And next time, don't let anyone see that frizzy hair of yours" as she "brushed" my hair with her wand. We talked a bit and gotten closer.

In class, everyone was writing an essay about their friends' personality.

* * *

(Misty POV)

I was writing the essay, as Avery had said. Here is my essay:

_These are my best friends' traits. I will start will my bestest friend. Avery is my most favorite friend (I don't know her last name). She is smart, funny, athletic, annoying, hyper, energetic, bubbly, kind, dense (no offense), actually has a sense of style, very tomboyish, artistic, caring ,brave, sacrificial, has a very high temper, and shy._

_Another one of my friend is Yellow Viridian. She is very cute, hyper, and kind. May Maple is sweet, kind, and brave. Dawn Berlitz is very stylish, cute, funny, and lovable. Marina Crystal is… _You get it.

~~next day~~

"Yesterday, while I was grading your essays, I found this one interesting," said Miss Twilight.

Oh no, I thought.

Soon she started to read my essay. Avery was sooo steamed up, she wanted to freeze me right there, where I was sitting.

* * *

(Marina POV)

At home, I decided to throw a sleepover with the boys. Soon, night came, and the boys were here.

"Hi!" I cried.

"Hi yourself," mumbled Jimmy.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah man. What _is_ wrong with you?" asked Khoury. Lyra giggled. That girl sure has an obvious crush on Khoury.

"Ever since Clint Palmer (the rival in diamond, pearl, and platinum. I named him Clint) teased you, you were moping," said Gary.

"Yeah!" Ash piped up. Avery burst into a fit of laughter. Soon everyone was laughing, not Jimmy though.

At 10:00, we were in our pj's in mine and Lyra's room.

"Oh yeah, Ash," started Avery, "Misty called you a dense person Ash."

"Oh yeah, Richie called _you_ a moron" challenged Ash.

"Did not," Richie said, raising his hands up.

"Did to," Ash shot back.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

And they kept on doing that until Ash said,

"So you like my sister, eh?" and clapped his hands over his mouth.

"ASH!" screamed Avery and gave him a head-lock.

"I do not li… wait, sister?" asked Richie blushing a million shades of red.

"You will pay for this Mr.!" cried Avery.

"Oh dear, this is going to be a long night," sighed Molly.

"Yeah," the others agreed as the three started a fight. Soon,

"STOP THIS STUPID FIGHTING YOU THREE ANNOYING BRATS!" screamed Misty on the top of lungs. They froze immediately.

"What type of friend are you? Calling a friend an 'annoying brat'," muttered Avery.

"Avery, can you please tell us about you and Ash, please?" I told her. We got in a circle.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I could tell you next week's sleepover," said Avery in a soft voice.

* * *

(normal POV)

Avery shuddered in her flashback.

"But let's tell about how the group formed. Like the girls tell about our group and you guys tell yours," Avery suggested, recovering quickly.

"Wait, back up, we are having a sleepover next week in _our_ house?" asked Max.

"Duh," replied Molly, throwing a pillow at his face. Max blushed a million shades of pink.

"Ohh! Max just got hit in the face by a girl," Reggie and Solidad teased.

"Jinx!" cried Solidad, "Reggie, go get me a soda!"

"Shut your f****** face up!" cried Max.

"Oh brother," sighed Lyra. Soon everyone was settled and the girls told how they formed. Then the boys.

~~2 hours later~~

"And when Ash got hit in the face by a pillow, we managed to be a group of best buddies," Lucas concluded.

"I did not get hit by a pillow!" cried Ash.

"Whatever," shot Lucas. Ash flinched. All of a sudden, a bright yellowish orange light lit the room.

"What the heck," gasped Yellow. When the light subsided, a single round gem laid in the middle of the circle.

"Oh my gosh, i..it's the first gem, the Topaz of Friendship is it?" gasped Misty.

"OMG! It is! Awesome!" Avery squealed. She snatched the gem and got the tiara out.

"But how in the world are we supposed to put it on?" asked Paul. And with the last word, the topaz pulled to the tiara with a magical glow.

"Awesome! Wait, we aren't even friendly to each other… oh well! One gem down, nine more to go!" cried Dawn.

* * *

**Finally, done with the chapter. Phew! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya peoples! How are you? Okay here is chapter 5 (drum roll please):**

**Gem #2, White Crystal of Truth. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gem #2, White Crystal of Truth

Me: Hola people! I know some Spanish! Anyway, 5th chapter is up and away!

Ash: Who cares! I HATE this story, it isn't even good!

Me: Maybe because you are dense and we are just starting the story!

Avery: Yeah Mr. Dense Person!

Ash: Whatever.

Me: You said before that it is _MY_ story and I write it. Now you're going against it.

Ash: Sooooo?

Me: Oh great.

Ash: When have you been the boss of me? Huh?

Me: Curse you.

Leaf: Break it up guys, the audience is waiting.

Me: When have _YOU_ become smart enough to know?

Ash: I have?

Me: Never mind… I take that back…

Gary: Pokegrl123 does not own pokemon.

Me: Thank you Gar…Hey! Get back here!

Ash: HA HA HA!

Leaf: On with the story!

Me: GRRR!

Avery: Oh brother…

* * *

(normal POV)

"Hey Gary! Wait up!" cried Ash.

"What?" groaned Gary.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Ash asked.

"When have you actually cared?" asked Gary.

"Maybe now?" Ash said, now being impatient.

"Oh really?" taunted Gary.

"Yesss." Ash replied.

"Guys! Break it up!" said Richie, who now caught up to them.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ash and Gary, "When have _YOU_ gotten here?"

"Just now," replied Richie.

"Will you please answer me now?" asked Ash.

"Pika! Pikachu!" added Pikachu.

"Oh all right. Wait, where is Umbreon?" asked Gary.

"Oh! She is over there," answered Richie. RING! RING! RING!; rang the bell.

"Oh come on. Really?" groaned Ash.

In class, Misty groaned at the assignment. Miss Twinkle told them get out a pokemon and tried to capture it with a Capture Styler. She, on the other hand, except Avery, already knows how to do it. Ash stared at Misty the whole time and switched his gaze to Avery, Richie, Miss Twinkle, and back to Misty. Avery, on the other hand, sat there staring into space. She usually would listen to get an A+, but it was so boring, Avery made the sky rain. The class groaned. Richie also stared into space and made the rain even worse. The class groaned louder. It wasn't a good day. Luckily, the group had a sleepover at the boys' house today and they wish it will lift their moods a bit. The bell finally rang.

"Finally!" cried May. She also thought the day was B-O-R-I-N-G. So did the others.

"That was horrible!" exclaim Max.

"I know!" cried Avery, "Oh! And I made the sky rain."

"Curse you Avery!" yelled Gary.

"Ha ha ha ha! That's what you get, old geezer!" shouted Avery.

"I am NOT an old geezer!" shouted Gary.

"I think you are one," replied Avery.

"Gary, be quiet. If you don't, she's going to fry you," interrupted Paul.

"Oh really Avery," mocked Gary, "Try me."

"Okay. If you want me to," answered a smirking Avery.

"Gary," warned Ash. Gary ignored him. Avery shot an Ice Beam at him. Gary encountered with Shadow Claw.

"Oh! What now?" cried Gary, triumphantly.

"YOU GUYS!" shouted a frantic Ash.

"What?" Misty cried, annoyed.

"O.K., You know how Mrs. Morrison said she was sure that the gems was in the school, than how come we got our 1st gem in the girls house?" he asked.

"Maybe she's old," Richie replied quickly, "she probably mixed it up with something else." Richie wasn't aware that Mrs. Morrison was walking right past. Lyra and Khoury froze.

"What are you guys like that?" asked Marina, "Are you scared of…" Marina broke off. There was Mrs. Morrison, looming over them.

"Oh darn…" muttered Yellow. She never really liked Mrs. Morrison. The time she set her eyes on her and said 'Horrible short brown curl hair, WAY too old fashioned and the way she talks, bleh!'

"Pardon me Ms. Viridian?" asked Mrs. Morrison, eying her carefully.

"Oh, nothing," she replied softly.

"Okie dokie! Anyway, Richie, please come to the office with me," she told them. Some passing 1st and kindergarteners stared. Richie froze in terror. He never gets in trouble, or most of the time… His face was pale and it looks like if he is going to die. Avery tried her best to hide a giggle, but failed.

"Avery, why in the world are you laughing at this time?" questioned Mrs. Morrison. Avery laughed harder.

"Avery Ketchum!" roared Mrs. Morrison. The bystanders all turned to see what the commotion was about. Avery froze in horror. She never wanted anyone, ANYONE to know her last name. The gang stood as still as statues as they heard Avery's last name. Her ears turned red as she screamed.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I TOLD YOU NOT TO AND YOU DID! WHAT TYPE OF 'FAVORITE' TEACHER ARE YOU WHEN YOU CAN'T KEEP A SINGLE STUPID SECRET? I _HATE_ YOU!" Avery let out a last horrible scream and then she stomped out the door and ran home. Ash saw what happened and ran after her. Misty blinked as she saw her good friend curse and screamed at a teacher's face. Avery always had straight A+'s and always had a dream of being an author or filmmaker and going to Stanford College in California. How will that happen if she skipped school?

* * *

(Avery POV)

I can't believe it. I just cursed at a teacher and a skipped school. Oh… I burst into tears when someone (which is Ash) knocked on my door.

"Go away!" I cried.

"It's only me Avery!" said a concerned Ash.

"I don't care!" I snapped

"Come on Avery!" pleaded Ash.

"I told you, I don't care!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!"

"Not if you tell me what you're doing," I froze. I never thought I will never hear Ash so concerned.

"I'm fine, but I just don't want to talk to anyone." Ash gave up. He opened the door talked to me. I kinda felt better after the bickering and the conversation. I also told him why I don't want anyone to know my last name. He was kind of surprised. Then a faint white color glowed, but it disappeared quickly. I had a funny feeling that we were about to get our 2nd gemstone. Yesss! I thought quietly. Pikachu and Ditto smiled as they saw us happy and fine.

* * *

(Richie POV)

Oh great, please, I don't want to get in trouble, I thought.

"Pikachu! Pika! Pika Pika!" cried Sparky (my Pikachu), in alarm.

"What?" I snapped. Sparky pointed at a strange green locket in Mrs. Morrison was holding.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"What are you? You aren't the real Mrs. Morrison are you? Where is the real one!" I demanded.

"None of your business," She replied coolly.

ZAP!

I stood, petrified at what he just had seen. A green light had hit Sparky and he looked evil.

"Pikachu… No, _Sparky_, Thunder, full power at your trainer!" cackled Mrs. Morrison. Sparky hypnotized by the locket, did what the evil Mrs. Morrison did. Richie encountered with Bayleaf's leaf and used Razor Leaf at his beloved Pikachu. Sparky doubled over and launched an Iron Tail at Bayleaf. Richie took advantage and got Bayleaf back into it's pokeball, and ran.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Gary! Misty! People!" cried Richie.

"What? Hey, Richie! What happened?" asked Khoury.

"You know in Harry Potter? Mrs. Morrison acted like Professor Umbridge!" exclaimed Richie.

"Seriously?" asked Yellow. She is a BIG fan of Harry Potter.

"Yes. She hypnotized Sparky and now she's controlling him!" cried Richie.

"You must be making this up," said Paul.

"No I'…" Richie started.

"_I _told you she was acting weird," interrupted Ash.

"Hey! Ash! When did you come here?" asked Misty.

"Oh. Avery helped me teleport here," answered Ash.

"Then where is she?" Misty inquired.

"Over here," Ash said, "Somewhere." For some reason, Ash and Misty broke into a fight, there face nearly inches apart. The others had sweat drops and then fell down, anime style.

* * *

"Hey look! There is the nerdy girl that had a tantrum!" shouted a boy named Red McKinnon. He was the jock of the ENTIRE Poke Ranger Academy. He and his gang kept on teasing Avery until she can't stand it anymore.

"You know what Red," retorted Avery.

"Ooohh! She got anger issues!" taunted Red.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!" screamed Avery, turning red herself. The bystanders gave her a weird look.

"Good luck, Avery," said a girl named Leona Summers.

"Yeah. You really need it," added one of Leona's friends, Zoey Anderson.

"Just to tell you," started Casey White.

"Red is _really_ strong," interrupted Iris Kian.

"He is stronger than you think he is," said Green Walter. Some other people gave advice and luck to her. Like Tracey Sketchit, Bill, Brock, Candace, Cheryl, and a ton of other anime character. (ALL anime and manga characters actually. Gym leaders to trainers to nurses and officers to friends to literally anyone Ash met *Iris is Ash's new traveling companion in the new series: Best Wishes or Black and White*)

* * *

At the battle arena, Avery and Red are doing a double battle with one substitute.

"Go! Poli and Saur!" called Red. Poli is his Poliwhirl and Saur is Venusaur.

"Ditto! Typho! I choose you!" cried Avery. Typho is her Typhlosion. The pokemon looked fierce.

Ready… Set… GO!

The battle has started and Avery made the first move.

"Ditto, Transform intoArticuno! Typho, Eruption!" said Avery. Ditto glowed and a second later Ditto is Articuno. Typho erupted a bunch of flaming boulders and two hit Saur and one got Poli.

"Poli, Whirlpool at Typho and Saur, Vine Whip and try to catch Ditto!" commanded Red. Poli produced a gigantic whirlpool that hit Typho squarely in the face.

"Typho! You can do it! Hang in there!" encouraged Avery. Typho struggled to get up, but got hit by Saur's Vine Whip.

"Typho!" screamed Avery, "Ditto, Blizzard! Then cover Typho!" Blizzard did much damage to Saur, but not Poli. Red laughed and did the final blow to Typho.

"Poli, Hydro Pump! Saur, use Vine Whip to carry Typho into the air!" yelled Red. That sure did it, Typho got knocked out.

"Typho, return," muttered Avery. She sends out Torterra.

"Ditto, Ice Beam to the ground, but try to avoid Torterra! Torterra, after that, Earthquake!" cried Avery. That blow knocked out both Saur and Poli. Red, then sends out his Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" yelled Red. Ditto got knocked out. Avery got a clear advantage of type and higher HP (hit points).

"Torterra, end the battle with Earthquake!" commanded Avery. Pikachu got knocked out K.O. Avery won!

"What now Red! Maybe you aren't as good as you think you are," said a triumphant Avery.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Red. She shrugged.

* * *

(Ash's POV)

At night, in my house (not really, but you know), we were gathered around Avery for her story.

"Okay. Now you know what is going to happen." She said. Avery closed her eyes and concentrated. Jimmy and Khoury's room disappeared.

"What the heck? Avery, what is going on?" asked Lucas.

"It's okay, it is my flashback," replied Avery coolly. I saw the flashback and remembered it quickly.

"Avery? Is this when I was 6 and you were 5? The time the big storm came?" I whispered.

"Yes, it is," she said. We watched carefully to see what had happened in the past.

_*Flashback*_

"_Ash! What are you going to be when you grow up?" asked Avery._

"_I want to be the greatest pokemon master in the world!" answered Ash._

"_I want to be great in everything!" said Avery._

"_Okay! Let pretend it now!" said Avery. Rolling, dark, black, clouds came and the wind picked up._

"_Ash! What's going on?"_

"_I don't know, Avery."_

"_AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Avery. She got picked up and flew away._

"_AVERY!"_

The scene dissolved and a new one came.

_Avery came and got a pokemon from Professor Oak. She ventured to every region and came back as the youngest and GREATEST pokemon trainer ever. She was good at everything. But the popularity she is attracting isn't what she really likes. So from then on, she never uses her last name and then she was particularly forgotten._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Now you know why I never use my last name or that I am Ash's little sister," said Avery. Again, white light shone in the room and the White Crystal of Truth appeared.

"YEAH!" exclaimed Paul, "WE GOT THE SECOND GEM!" Everyone stared at him. Paul blushed. Everyone burst out laughing. And the tiara in the middle took in the gem as the second.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done with the very long 5****th**** chapter. Who Hoo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! How is everyone? This is Poke Ranger Academy chapter 6! Sorry for the looooooooooooooong wait. Check out I Love My Darling and please read it! And my other story. This is when they won't find any gems but will unravel secrets and bad things happen.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Confusing and Dark Secrets

Me: Hi!

Leaf: What took so long?

Me: Sorry.

Gary: Can I make an excuse?

Me: For what?

Gary: For… GETTING OUT OF THIS STORY!

Me: Do ya think I'll let ya boy?

Gary: Noooo…

Me: Well then that's final!

Leaf: But,

Me: No nothing!

Avery: On with the story! And Pokegrl123 does not, and repeat not…

Gary: Not.

Avery:*glare* …own pokemon.

* * *

(Red POV)

"Red! Clean up your room before I go up there!" yelled Mom.

"Why do I have to do this?" I moaned picking up my stuff.

"Red? You doing it?"

"Yes…" As I cleaned up my messy room, I saw a small locket on my desk. "A locket…why? Ugh… I'm I forgetting something?" I collapsed, only hearing my mom shrieking.

"Red! Red!"

_*Flashback:*_

"_No! You can't force me to! Never!" a girl cried. I was shocked. She ripped the locket I gave her out of her neck. It was a token of friendship we shared. I got a hat from her. She threw the locket to the floor and ran away, yelling,_

"_I hate you Red McKinnon!" I picked up the locket and stuffed it in my shirt pocket muttering,_

"_Why were you even my partner…?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I woke up with a start. Mom was bustling around and didn't noticed me until I sighed.

"Oh! Red! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mom," I said. I stared at the locket. How come I don't remember anything? I thought. I gripped the locket as memories flooded back. It was Avery. My old friend. Ever since that day, I doubt she would forget me. But she did, and I forgot her.

* * *

Next Day

I was at school, bored right out my mind. Avery walked past me and gave me a sympathetic smile. I knew her personality. Just like Ash, she is hyper, but if anything happens, she's ought to there to help. I forgot what I was going to do.

"Oh! Avery!" She didn't hear me. I fumed. I followed her but I failed.

"Where is she?" I cried. Avery was nowhere to be found. Since school isn't going to start in 15 minutes, I whipped out my phone and texted Avery, not knowing how I got her number.

_PokemonMasterRed:_

_hey where are you? I need to talk 2 u. im at room a-5, can u meet me there?_

I hit the Confirm button and hoped she would reply. A minute later, my phone started to vibrate.

_CeruleanMaster:_

_why? Im at room a-15, and im coming._

She appeared right in front of my face. I jumped back.

"What did you want," she grumbled. I showed her the locket.

* * *

(Avery POV)

My expression soften. He gave me the locket. I felt my cheeks are getting warm. I had a feeling someone was watching me.

"Here. You remembered this?" I nodded. I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach.

"T…thank you," I stuttered. He shrugged and walked away. I stared at the locket in my hand and smiled. Bell rang. "I hate you stupid bell!" I yelled. I caught up to Misty as we walked to Miss Twilight's room.

"Huh? Misty," I nudged her, "Did you hear anything?"

* * *

(normal POV)

"_Richie Granger, please come to the office,"_ the loudspeaker said, and making Drew crack up. Richie walked to the office, hoping Sparky was okay. When he opened the door, a Butterfree used String Shot to trap him.

"Well, well, looks like our traitor had arrived," crooned Mrs. Morrison. She held up a green locket and muttered a spell. Richie blacked out. Mrs. Morrison smiled, "Now Richie, why won't you go and get your revenge." Richie nodded, his green, cold eyes flickered and disappeared. His brown eyes replaced it and went to find Red.

* * *

(Ash POV)

"Gary! Wait up!" I yelled.

"Hey Ashy-boy. What the dilemma?" he answered and I can hear teasing in his voice.

"Not funny. Richie's gone missing since 1st period. And I don't know where he is." Gary looked at his Umbreon. Umbreon looked confused. Gary turned to me. He had a concerned look.

"I did…"

"Somebody help me!" Red ran, trying to get away from… Richie? I thought his eyes turned green but when I look again, it was still Richie. I was confused.

"Hey Red, look out!" I dove, blocking Richie's electric attack. "Richie! What is with you…," He took out a knife (I didn't have a clue where he had got that but…) and charged toward Red.

* * *

(Misty POV)

I heard screaming and other sounds, but I had to go straight to Mrs. Morrison. I opened the door. Mrs. Morrison sat at her desk and did paperwork.

"Mrs. Morrison…?" She looked up.

"Why hello dear. Come I need to talk to you." I was confused. I thought Mrs. Morrison had a nicer voice, a much kinder one too. I gripped my chair, feeling something isn't right. Green snakes wrapped around my legs and hands, trapping me. I knew it. Something wasn't right at all. Green smoke spewed out of her mouth. A thin, raspy voice was speaking to me. I struggled. Mrs. Morrison held up a hammer. I blacked out.

I awoke, lying in a bed. I knew I was in the infirmary. Avery's face stared down at me. She smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I whispered. Something strange is happening and we don't know anything about it.

* * *

(May POV)

I dragged on to 4th period, feeling beat up. This kid, Brendan, asked me out. I don't feel good about it, but I don't feel so good about what happened today. Richie tried to kill Red. Red returned Avery's locket. Misty being blacked out by Mrs. Morrison. Richie being in an evil trance, and Ash saved Red. All of those don't happen. I walked outside for some fresh air… and someone kidnapped me. The last thing I remember is when I smelled drugs.

I woke up and saw darkness. I screamed.

* * *

(Drew POV)

I haven't seen May since 3rd period and now is lunch. I started to worry about the annoying little brat. I asked Dawn, but she shook her head. It's almost Christmas and I wanted to get her something. Nothings wrong! It's just Secret Santa. Girls whispered at me while passing by, hoping I was their Secret Santa. Besides, too much secrets are at this school already. I saw Max.

"Max!"

"What? Oh… the rumor huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…?"

* * *

(Dawn POV)

I screamed. Inside the room was little tiny spiders and the teacher seemed petrified. I was serving detention and the spiders crawled out of nowhere. Mrs. Morrison peeked in and grabbed my arm, pulling me aside.

"Dawn," she stopped, panting, "I'm Mrs. Morrison, the other one is an imposter! Don't tell anyone, I managed to get free."

"What? Why? I need help on the gems," I told her. She shook badly. I had to hold her.

"You got two, right?" I nodded. "She has the rest. Don't give them to her. You need to find them quickly. She's gonna kill us all. Don't tell your friends, you'll be curse…" An evil face appeared. The imposter.

"Well, well, Mary. You've got yourself into trouble," said the fake Mrs. Morrison. She glared at me. "And you've gotten your self an F in your project." She left me gaping, while she smirked. I screamed louder this time, because I was _so _frustrated.

* * *

(Gary POV)

I thought about what happened between the hallway. Something isn't right. Umbreon rubbed against my knee. I bent down to pet her. I spotted Leaf.

"Leaf!"

"I know… our friends have gone missing." I thought of the gems. Emerald of trust was next. Today had been tough.

* * *

**So… what did you think? Sorry for the long wait. Please review! Emerald of trust is next!  
**

Gary: I hated this chapter.

Me: For once I have to agree with you Gary, this chapter probably sucks, even though they unravel secrets. I don't like this chapter at all. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya peoples! Heehee! Here is the 7****th**** chapter of Poke Ranger Academy! The search for the gems are back! I really didn't like the last chapter… WAHHH! So it's the Emerald of Trust and is the 7****th**** chapter. There might be 20 chapters so… it might be a long time to get me to finish this story. There's mainly Oldrival and Contest in this chapter. Viva Choro Okay!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Gem #3, Emerald of Trust

Me: ARRGGHH! I'm so addicted to Shugo Chara that I can't concentrate! Go TADAMU! I can even talk a little bit in Japanese! Because I am Vietnamese! I feel hyper.

Paul: Does that have to do with anything?

Me: … Noooo…

Leaf: Yeah it does!

Gary: How? loco dude =P

Leaf: Why you arrogant piece of junk!

Drew: I thought I was arrogant!

Me: Ahhh! You want to be arrogant!

Drew: Shut UP!

Me: Never.

Dawn: Ummm… can you guys stop?

Avery: Pokegrl123 does not own pokemon.

Me: On with the… DREW!

Dawn and Avery: Story! -.-

Ash: -_- zzzzz = sleeping

* * *

(normal POV)

"Dawn! I heard we're going to have a new student! But no sign of May yet…," said Misty.

"Wow. A new student? Great!" exclaimed Dawn. She stared at the sky. "God, please let May be safe. Please protect her until we find her. I beg you. Now, let's go to class, Mist." Dawn and Misty walked to first period class, homeroom.

Ash walked to class and accidentally bumped into a girl with long cardinal red hair. She blushed.

"I'm sorry," apologized Ash. The girl nodded and headed toward the top ranger class. Being Ash, he shrugged and walked to his locker.

"Ashy-boy! Wait up!" cried Gary. Ash turned around. "Since you are in the top ranger class; I don't know how you got there because you are seriously dense; tell me who that hot babe that you just bumped into, her name."

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"ARRGGH! Why do you have to be sooooo dense! See you! And tell me her name!" cried Gary, running to his class.

"No running in the halls, Mr. Oak!" yelled the pokemon history teacher. Ash slapped his forehead on how Gary could be also dense.

In Ash's homeroom, Miss Twilight, was introducing the redhead to the class.

"Ahhh! So her name is Rina Johnson. Rina, Rina, Rina…" Misty stared at the other redhead. Misty had a pang of jealously when Ash was whispering Rina's name. Most of the girls and boys were like, attracted to her. Long, wavy red hair, great posture, and May was being jealous.

"Now Rina, please sit over…" Miss Twilight was interrupted by the students, begging Rina to sit next to them. "Now, now, Rina, you will sit next to Ash Ketchum, the guy with spiky black hair." Rina made her way down the aisle and carefully and sat down. Ash turned around and said:

"Hey, Rina, guess what?"

"What?" asked Rina, bored.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" replied Rina sarcastically. But she was blushing. "This guy is cute!" thought Rina.

* * *

(before 2nd period)

"Gary! Gary! GARY!" screamed Ash. Gary turned around. "Her name is… er…"

"Wow, Ash."

"NO! Wait… her name is, Rina! Rina Johnson. That's it!" Gary looked at him doubtfully.

"You sure?"

"100% sure!"

"Okaaayyy." Gary walked away, giving Ash a weird look. Ash walked to Pokemon Health class and saw Misty.

"Mist! Over here!" Misty caught sight of him and walked away. "Mist! Misty!"

* * *

(May POV)

"Awwww. Where am I?" I asked groggily. A face appeared in front of me.

"Boo."

"EEEKKK! Pervert! What do you want from me?" I cried.

"This." He pointed to my silver bangle.

"Heck no!" I pulled my wrist. Powers! That's it! "Steel Wing!" My arms turned steel and cut through my handcuffs. I was free!

"Not so fast May."

"W…Who are you anyway. And how did you know my name?" My teeth clattered. He was so close to me. "PERVERT!"

"Calm down. I'm Takuto," he told me.

"You're Japanese?"

"Yes, Princess."

"I AM NO PRINCESS OF YOURS!" I screamed. "Fly!" My body felt so light. "OMG! I'm flying! Yahoo!" I soared around the cell. I noticed an escape hole. A emerald light flickered near Takuto. I gasped.

* * *

(lunch, normal POV)

"This is sooooooooo boring," rambled Marina, picking on her fries. An arm wrapped around her. "Hey!"

"Yo! What's up, peeps?" asked Jimmy.

"When have you been a jock?" asked Marina.

"Since forever."

"I don't think you are that old," retorted Misty.

"That's offensive!"

"How?"

"Bah! Whatever," Jimmy walked away to the boys table. Dawn rummaged through her backpack and stuff literally hit Molly's head.

"Watch it, Dawn!" cried Molly.

"Sorry." Misty looked at Lyra, who sat there, staring into space.

"Lyra? Are you okay?" No answer. "Lyraaaaa." Silence. "LYRA!" Lyra had tears flowing in her eyes. "Hey Lyra, you okay?" Lyra shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." She sobbed harder. All the girls' eyes were on her, concerned. "I'm really, really sorry."

"What did you do to us?" asked Dawn softly.

"What happened?" asked Marina, hugging her best friend.

"I'm moving away, to Florida." Molly's eyes widened.

"You mean you're never coming back?" asked Molly. She nodded. "But that's like, across the country!"

"I'll be gone by tomorrow. I got a letter from my parents and have to get home by 12:00 tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to say bye to May…," The girls comforted Lyra. By the end of lunch, the group was sent home to help her pack up.

* * *

( In Lyra and Marina's room)

"Oi! Marina, is this yours?" called Misty from across the room. Marina looked up.

"Yeah, it's mine," she replied through all the commotion.

"Um, you guys, I can trust you all, right?" asked Lyra.

"Of course," comforted Dawn.

"Um, the truth is," Lyra shifted her foot uncomfortably, "I… er… I really like," Dawn looked at her playfully. Lyra flinched.

"You do like someone!" cried Dawn happily, and jumped around. Marina got to Lyra's defense.

"So who do _you_ like, Dawn?" challenged Marina. Now it's Dawn's turn to flinch. She stared at Marina blankly. Misty smiled. A loud ringtone cut the silence.

"Ack!" Avery fumbled with her phone. "Hello? Oh, hi." The girls started to go back to packing. After her phone call, Avery had a disgusted look on her face.

"Who was is?" cried Leaf.

"Gary. He wanted to…"

"Oooohhhh! What?" asked Leaf. Avery stared at her, and something hit her head.

"Misty! What was that for?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Payback for what your brother did," retorted Misty.

"What did he do?" asked Avery. Lyra sighed, this is going to take forever, she thought. A loud bang rippled around the room. Where the balcony was, was May, all tattered up.

"May!"

"You okay?"

"What happened?" Since now everyone's attention is on May, Lyra used Dragon Pulse. Part of her bed got on fire.

* * *

(Gary's POV)

"Ash! Can you hold it any longer?" asked Drew. Ash shook his head. "Urg." A monster the size of two vans as the width and five vans as the height blocked our way home. It even looks like a van. "Close Combat!" cried Drew, and he and his Flygon used it. Hardly any HP was decreased.

I thought on how long the girls will come. "Shadow Claw, Umbreon! Shadow Sneak!" 10 HP. I cursed.

"OI! GARY!" cried Avery. Misty, and Dawn followed her. Dawn eyed the monster carefully. Misty sweatdropped. Avery gaped. "We're supposed to help you battle _THAT?_" she cried. Paul looked at like if she was crazy.

"What do you expect?" he retorted.

"Corsola, come on out! Water Pulse!" cried Misty. The pink reef pokemon appeared out of it's pokeball and off it went, battling with Misty. Misty called out Starmie too.

"Corsola, Pin Missile! Starmie, Swift! Myself, wait, whatever. Surf!" I did not get why she is doing that, but it's actually effective. A huge wave appeared out of nowhere and Misty, Corsola, and Starmie all went surfing.

"Keep it up, Redhead!" I cried. Paul, and Drew combined Poison Sting and Reversal to create a huge explosion, leaving the Van Monster with dents all over. Max, was using Leer, and well, is working.

"Gary, do something!" screeched Dawn. Sparky (Richie got him back) and Pikachu both used Volt Tackle and the Van Monster started to spark. Ash and Richie used Electro Ball and smoke started to rise from the Van Monster.

"Aerobatics, Emolga! Steel Wing!" May and her Emolga raced to the monster and with that final blow, it was defeated.

"Not bad for an airhead," teased Drew. May reddened. Dawn, Misty and Avery rushed to her.

"You're alright!" exclaimed Misty. May nodded, but she was shaking so badly, she couldn't speak. She gasped for some air.

"The… guy. Takuto… he… has… the…" May collapsed. Drew caught her (Yeah!).

"I'll take her home. You guys figure out how to keep defending yourselves. Just in case," he said. I grinned.

"He likes her, Dawn. Don't tell her that, but he does." Dawn stared at me. "What?" Pikachu shuddered.

"Pika, pika pi! Pikachuuuuu!" (Hey! I felt something strange!) I looked at Umbreon. She also looked a little frighten.

"Misty! Lyra, her room, it got on fire!" cried Solidad, rushing toward the little group. Misty raced to her and the two took off at top speed, racing to their mansion. Ash decided to follow. Avery grimaced at the sight of her brother, but pulled his hoodie to stop him from going any further. I was amazed how Avery got a lot of control over Ash, and he's only one year older than her. A crash and a scream was heard. I look at the direction where Mist and Solidad took, and another Van Monster was battling them.

* * *

(Solidad POV)

I looked at the so called Van Monster, and it was hideous. It was like a demented pokemon. Reggie, Max, Gary, Lucas, and Khoury skidded to a stop. I guess it was bigger than the one before. Molly was behind the hideous thing.

"Molly! Watch out!" Max dove toward her, and he used Protect on both of them. A huge rock bounced harmlessly of the shield, but headed towards Gary. I summoned a pillar from the ground and it collided with the rock, but "small" bits of rubbish fell down.

"Psychic!" Reggie held up both of his hands and the pieces fell safely down, in a pile of rubbish.

"Max!" I cried, "Use protect on the area around us!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" A blue color covered us as I used Earthquake. Lucas looked at me like I was crazy or mentally ill.

"What was that?" he cried. I ignored him. The rubbish fell to the ground and I closed the gap. That took a lot of my energy.

"Solidad, daijoubu?" Misty asked.

"Why are you speaking in Japanese?" I asked, confused.

"Felt like it." (Note: Daijoubu means Are you okay? in Japanese. And Arigato means Thank You.)

"I'm fine. Arigato." We both fell laughing. Reggie warned us about the Van Monster. "Right need to get to that. Misty, go back home and extinguish the fire. We'll take care of the demented thing." She nodded and ran home. We have a demented thing to destroy!

* * *

(Mrs. Morrison POV)

"Dang it! These kids are too strong!" cried Mrs. Morrison, spying on the group.

"Your fault," her husband replied. Mrs. Morrison glared at her husband.

"You wanted that to happen, to reawaken the legendaries!"

"Never told you to give the brats powers."

"Grrr…"

* * *

(Girls' Mansion, normal POV)

Avery walked to her desk and pulled out her homework. She stared out of the balcony window. She sighed. The only thing she is thinking of is well, random things. Red, he was a good buddy back then, and they don't even remember each other. Ash, her dense older brother, they always seem to be in a fight. And she also remembered the green eyes Richie had, while trying to kill Red. Luckily, Miss Cynthia was walking by, and caught him. Green eyes… that's it! Maybe the emerald… Never mind. May said that the guy who kidnapped her had this funny green color at his wrist. She thought it was the emerald, but hesitated to ask.

Misty walked into her and Avery's room. She was doing her homework, so she decided not to bother her. Misty turned on her ipod and listened to that song by Bruno Mars, that lazy song. She walked to her computer and surfed the internet. Nothing. They weren't doing so well with the gem hunting, or getting along with the guys. Fail. Epic fail, in fact. Rina, Misty didn't like her. She flirted with Ash in the morning, and at lunch. That girl really got on her nerves. Ash is hers, all hers. Misty was sure Ash will never fall to that girl. Right?

Leaf fell on her bed, and closed her eyes. Gary was so dreamy. But looks like he likes Rina, that new girl in Misty's homeroom. That fire that lit up Lyra and Marina's room wasn't normal. Someone did that. Molly's powers are fire, but she was monitoring the music on Youtube. An it came form Lyra's bed. Molly was using Marina's computer, which is on the other side. The person closest to the bed was Lyra, by _why_ would she _ever_ do that? Confusing as always. I looked at Yellow, who sat quietly at the computer.

"Yellow, do you like someone?" She looked at me uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Because, how would you feel if a guy you like, liked someone else?" She looked at me with a smirk. "What?" cried in alarm, throwing my hands up. She laughed.

"So _you_ are worried. And you like someone… SWEET!" she yelled and ran around the room.

"Okay, okay, I'll admit it. I like Gary. Happy?"

"Yes! I am sooooooo happy! Haha! And to answer your question, I would be sad, but not too much because you never know if Gary likes you back." Now it's my turn to smile.

"You like someone too! Admit it!" Leaf cried, using Razor Leaf randomly. Yellow grumbled.

"I do not like anyone," she said stubbornly. Leaf looked at her, and then was teasing her.

"What about a guy that wears a random scarf like Dawn, short spiky hair like Ash, a, I think a beanie and is really, really hyper?" Leaf looked triumphant.

"And what about him?" Yellow was red as a tomato.

"You like him don't you? Tell me!" Leaf was jumping now.

"Never! Electro Ball!" Yellow shot a sphere of electric at Leaf.

"Hey! A battle it is!"

"Last one to the arena is a rotten Exeggcute!" Leaf and Yellow raced to the arena. Leaf lost, "Alright! You are the rotten Exeggcute!" Yellow cried. Leaf grumbled.

Dawn and May talked about hot guys in their class and May was caught telling Dawn Drew was hot. Dawn gave her a disgusted look.

"Drew? Oh. My. Gosh. _YOU_ like Drew? Wow. That arrogant guy? I can NOT believe this," Dawn said, shaking her head, "Oh and Gary said… ooops… never mind."

"Never mind what? Tell me Dawn!" May recovered, and was now her regular self again. Dawn smiled mischievously.

"I'm not telling," she said innocently. May looked at her.

"Fine! By the way, did you notice…,"

* * *

(at school)

"That was fun yesterday!" rambled Yellow, before class. Lucas threw a piece of paper at her. Confused, Yellow unraveled the paper and then she blushed uncontrollably. Leaf looked at her with a crazy smirk on her face.

"What does it say, Yellow? Tell me!" Leaf pleaded her friend to tell her, but a screamed echoed in the hall. Molly ran to Leaf and Yellow.

"It's a monster, the size of two elephants!" cried Molly franticly. Yellow, Leaf, and Molly ran to the end of the hallway, barged through the exit, and nearly rammed into the monster, but luckily Max used Protect.

"Awww… it's another monster. How are we going to find the emerald? Huh? Where is Richie?" Ash looked around.

"Heeeyyy… where's Lyra?" Khoury asked Dawn.

"Oh. She left yesterday," answered Dawn flatly.

"To where?"

"She's moving to Florida."

"Oh. I see." Gary snuck up on Leaf and wrapped an arm around her.

"Want to go out tomorrow?" asked Gary. Leaf was surprised. Yellow made a fist pump and urged her to go on.

"Didn't you like Rina?" Yellow slapped her forehead. Her friend can be pretty dense at times like this. Gary blushed.

"Nah. She turned me down. She liked Ash a lot more," Gary replied as if nothing happened.

"Okay!" Leaf hugged him.

"Alright! Our first couple in our group!" Yellow exclaimed.

"We're not dating!" Gary and Leaf replied.

"Oh sure." The bell rang.

"Dang it! Can't be late for math! Professor Rowan is going to kill me!" Dawn ran away. Soon, Jimmy and Khoury was left behind.

"Hey, you okay?" Jimmy asked his friend, "Ooohhh, who the special someone that you are Secret Santa for?"

"Lyra. But she moved away yesterday," he answered flatly.

"What? Without telling us?" cried Jimmy. They entered their class, tardy.

"Mr. Silver, Mr. Vadasz, please stay after class, this is the third time in a row that you are late for this class," said their teacher. Khoury and Jimmy nodded. They were getting nowhere to obtaining the Emerald of Trust.

* * *

(Molly POV)

Class was soooo boring today. I mean, well, the only thing boring was Professor Rowan. Dawn and I had the same class during third period, so did Max. Max… He was kind, brave, he saved my life a few times using Protect. What am I thinking about? Bell rang. Thank you! I walked to my locker to get my history book and I saw a green flash, in a corner. That caught my attention. In the corner, I spotted a round green pebble, but it disappeared. Could it be the Emerald?

"Oi! Misty! Calm down!" Avery chased Misty around the hallway. Something isn't right about her. A fireball erupted on my palm. Max was around the corner.

"Hey, Max, can you use Healing Wish on Misty?" I asked.

"Yeah…," he said slowly and did it. I launched the fireball at her and she snapped back to reality.

"Hey… What happened…?" Misty asked. Avery's jaw dropped.

"Errr… Mist, we need to talk…," Avery said, dragging Misty away.

"Now I'm confused," I said to nobody in particular.

* * *

(Marina POV)

"We'll never find the Emerald in this condition!" I complained. Molly said she saw a green pebble and when she looked again, it was gone. Just like the Embryo in Shugo Chara. I groaned. Mr. I-think-I-am-so-cool (a.k.a. Jimmy), was hanging around me like I was a his favorite person to tease. And here he comes.

"Yo! What's up, Marina?" he asked. I sighed.

"Jimmy, please get off me," I said.

"Fine. What is with you people? It's really boring these days," he said, nonchalantly, "Marina, I heard that Paul and Dawn are starting a relationship." I stared at him. "What?"

"_Why_ in hell would Dawn like Paul, he isn't even hot. Besides…" My voice trailed off. In front of me, a group of girls were crowding around Paul, while Dawn stood off to the side, looking jealous. "Oh."

"Marina! Do you know Lyra's moving address?" asked Solidad.

"Why?"

"A certain someone asked me."

"Okay, so it's…"

* * *

(Leaf POV, tomorrow)

"Wow. I can't believe it. Gary asked me out!" I cried to Yellow. She just woke up and was still groggy.

"You aren't going on a date yet. You still have like, seven hours of school," reminded Yellow.

"Right. And I am dreading it!" I yelled, pulling on my hair, "Hey, have you heard, Molly said she saw the Emerald."

"Yeah I heard," Yellow replied, brushing her hair, "Hey, we should tease Dawn today, remember?"

"Haha, very funny Yellow," I laughed sarcastically. I turned on the radio, well, it's only 6:07 in the morning. Half of the other girls are still sleeping.

"Ahhh! I hate this song! Leaf, turn it off!" screeched Yellow. I sighed, _I _liked this song though. "Leaf!"

"Fine!" I reached to the button and turned it off.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hey! What do you want?" I cried. May entered the room. She looked like she was crying. "Hey, what's with you?"

"You've got to come here," May said shakily.

Downstairs, Marina was hurt badly, trying to protect Misty.

"Marina!" I cried, "Where are all these monsters coming from?" Yellow agreed with me.

"And at this time of day…," Yellow stopped. Avery and Dawn walked down. Dawn's mouth dropped.

"I know huh?" I asked.

"Arrgh! Liligant! Petal Dance!" Avery's graceful pokemon appeared. Pink petals entombed the monster. Yellow called out Chu-Chu.

"Thunder!" I saw that the monster was carrying this… I gasped. I screamed.

"Yellow! Stop this!" I ran in front of the attack.

"LEAF!"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

(Richie POV)

I am dreading the rest of the school year. I hate Mrs. Morrison. She is crazy, and is trying to get me to do something. I dragged myself out the door to the academy. Academy…

"Dude! Careful! A mon…," Lucas and Reggie tried to warn me, but I walked headfirst into a metal body. Dang it. Another freaking monster. I stuffed my hand into my pocket and felt my capture styler. A grin appeared on my face.

"Capture on!" Using the technique Miss Twilight taught us, I managed to capture the monster without a problem. "Self-Destruct!" A loud bang was heard.

"Sweet! How did you think of that, Richie?" asked Ash, running after me. I shrugged.

"I just felt the styler in my pocket," I replied.

"Wait 'til Avery hears about this!" cried Ash.

"Avery…," I was soon lost. Ash nudged me.

"You like her don't you?" he teased.

"No."

"Come on, admit it. Maybe at lunch, because… WE'RE RUNNING LATE!" Ash and I raced to school, seeing the others had already beat us. I headed right into Mrs. Morrison.

"Hello, Richie. Please come with me," she said.

_See you later, _Ash mouthed. Dang it.

* * *

(Molly POV)

"Solidad!" I screeched. She came running towards me. I pointed in the corner. There, the Emerald was sitting there. I bent over; trying to pick up the gem, but it disappeared. I was sure that was the gem. She gaped. "See?"

"I see. But…,"

"I know! Whenever I try to reach for it, it disappears."

"Like the Embryo." I jumped. Solidad's eyes widened.

"Bianca!" We gave her a hug. (she's from Pokemon Heroes. Not black and white)

"It's been what? 5 years?" She asked playfully. We called Dawn over here and she was overjoyed. I told her about the Emerald and she was like, "Gosh, Molly. WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH IT?" I got into a fight with Dawn.

* * *

(Leaf POV)

RRRIINNGG!

Yesssssss. I thought. My first date, here I come! I rushed out the school's entry way, and ran all the way home. I ran to my room, grabbed my clothes, ran strait into the bathroom, slammed the door, and started changing.

"Heyyyy. Leaf, are you there?" Yellow asked, walking into our room. Dropping her backpack on the floor. I opened the door. "Wow, Leaf, you look really pretty."

"Really?" Yellow nodded. I was wearing a green, long-sleeved shirt, with a white tank top on the front, with jeans and an ivory coat to finish it.

"You really like him don't you?" I looked at her. "What? You said you did."

"Whatever. I'm going, 'k?"

"'K," she replied.

I stepped outside and a gust of cold air hit me. Gary stood outside, waving and waiting for me. I blushed. But I think it didn't really matter, because it was cold outside.

"Ready Green?" He asked. I nodded. "We're going to buy presents. It is close to Christmas." (sorry, I know the seasons don't match at all, but, whatever.)

"Dude, call me Leaf, please."

"Fine."

The mall was packed with people. I looked around. Everyone was having so much fun.

"It's so warm in here!" I exclaimed. Gary grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I managed to get a presents for everyone, even the guys. I looked for something for Gary, I'm his Secret Santa. Something caught my eye. Wow. I walked to the display window and saw this really pretty necklace. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Gary gave a silent yessss.

"Oh. Shoot. Leaf, I really have to go home now," He said.

"Awww. I was having so much fun! Just a few more stores." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to this really cute store. A few bystanders whispered.

"Isn't that a cute couple?"

"The girl is so cute!"

"The guy is HAWT." I couldn't help it but smile.

"Leaf, I really have to go now." I accidentally bumped into a girl.

"I'm so…," My voice trailed off. It was Rina, and she looked mad. Gary was pale.

"What are you doing with her?" she asked to Gary. I was knew it. It was too good to be true. He's a player. He never liked me.

"Leaf, I…"

"Gary, why did you do this? You knew didn't you?"

"I'm reall…," I looked at him with a hurt face. Rina grabbed his arm and pulled him away. I ran home.

I opened the door, slammed it, and rushed upstairs.

* * *

(Yellow POV)

I looked at the other girls. They all had the same expression as I do. Completely confused.

"Did you know what just happened?" I asked. No one answered. I laid down my cards and ran upstairs. "Leaf are you okay?" I said, once I opened the door. She was crying. "Tell me everything," I tried to reassure her, but it didn't work. "Come Leaf."

* * *

(normal POV)

The other girls down stairs was utterly confused. And there was an awkward silence. Soon May couldn't bear it.

"Hey, I was trying to tell you, that I saw the Emerald. Takuto, the guy who kidnapped me, he has it." Molly wasn't convinced.

"But I saw it in school," she said.

"No waayyy. _I _saw it on Takuto's wrist," she replied. But Molly wasn't so sure about it. Soon, Dawn got sick of the fighting, and yelled:

"OKAY, OKAY! WE GET IT! You know what? You both try and catch the 'Emerald' We'll put both near the tiara, and see which one it takes in."

"Fine," answered May and Molly.

* * *

(next day)

Molly came to school early, and May flew back to Takuto, and they both looked for the 'Emerald'. May wasn't so sure about this, but, she is going to prove Molly who's right. She decided to go to this donut shop to buy something. In there, she saw Drew, and scrunched her nose.

"Hey Maple," he greeted.

"Ohayo," she replied. (means good morning)

"Why are you here?" Drew asked, like she's stupid or something. She told him everything, and to return the favor, she acted like he was stupid too. Sooner or later, they got into there usual fights. And got kicked out of the store. May left, but Drew followed her.

"Whataya want?" May asked irritably.

"Going to protect you," Drew replied.

"Like if," May scoffed. But she actually trusted Drew. Deep inside.

Soon, they got to that place. May barged in.

"Takuto!" She cried. He appeared out of nowhere.

"You came back to me, my princess," he teased. Drew looked at him. Drew wrapped his arm over May, hugging her tightly. She blushed deeply.

"You better not hurt her," he said. Takuto chuckled.

"Oh no. Besides, whataya want?" he asked.

"That," May said, pointing to the 'Emerald' on his wrist. Again, he chuckled. He raised his hand up to the sunlight. The jewel reflected the light and he transformed. May and Drew was also bathed in the light.

"Agh!"

"Power-up, Aerial 1!" May spoke.

"Power-up, Combat 2!" Drew spoke. They both looked down at their clothes. "Hey, May. Don't… isn't this, like a transformation or something?" Drew asked. May nodded. She was wearing a something like a sports bra, black leggings, a blue skirt, angel wings were on her back, those flying shoes Hermes wore, bandana was replaced by white headband, black and white fingerless gloves, and at the end of her left glove, a blue and white ribbon trailed down. Drew was wearing black shorts, was barefoot, a white t-shirt, a green sweatband was around his forehead, and blue boxing gloves.

"OMG! This is so embarrassing!" May cried. Takuto released his first attack at May.

"Dynamic Punch!" Drew ran in front of May and punched the thing Takuto sent at her. It went flying back to Takuto, hitting him squarely in his face. "See? Told you I'll protect you," Drew said, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh shut up," May said. Soon, Takuto was defeated. The 'Emerald' was laying there, where he was. May went to pick it up.

"Hey, don't you think it's smaller than the other gems?" Drew asked, peeking over her shoulder. May agreed.

"Come on, school starts in 10 minutes."

Gary and Ash was amazed at what Drew just told them.

"Whoa. Honto?" Ash asked. (honto means really)

"What is with the Japanese?" Drew muttered.

Leaf and Misty was the same when May told them she and the jerk, Drew can transform.

"Besides that, I got the Emerald," May said triumphantly. Molly came up to them.

"I got it too," she panted, holding the gem.

"Okay! Let's go get the guys," Avery said, walking up to them.

* * *

May and Molly, laid the to gems near the tiara.

"They look the same," commented Ash. Misty agreed. Soon a green light flashed. The tiara took in the two pieces. May and Molly gaped.

"Wow, no wonder the gem looked small," said Drew.

"'Cuz it's in two pieces!" Lucas said.

"Okay! Seven more to go!" cheered Yellow, "Hey, we found it a different way this time."

"Yeah… we did. Oh… who cares? At least we got 3!" Dawn said.

"YEAH!"

"Huh? Where's Richie?" Avery asked.

* * *

(Richie POV)

"Please. No, no, no! STOPPP!" I screamed.

* * *

**Ahhhh. Finally. That was sooooo long. What's going on with Richie? Transformation? Match-ups? HeeHee. Did you like this chapter? I did. What about Leaf? Gary? What's going on with them? A lot happened huh? The next gem is… Aquamarine of Strength. Review please! **


	8. Tell Me

**Hi guys! I am sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating in a LONG time! So review and tell me what should I do:**

**Discontinue**

**Hiatus**

**Rewrite**

**Continue?**

**Plz review and tell me! And I'll delete this message if i continue! Thanks!**


End file.
